disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Griffiths
Elizabeth Griffiths, or Lizzie for short, is a protagonist from Disney's 2010 film Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, sequel to the 2008 film in the Peter Pan saga. She was voiced by Lauren Mote. Personality Lizzie is an imaginative, cute, dreamy and kind little girl with a strong belief in fairies. She is aware that is fairies who change the seasons, and make nature possible. Other than fairies, she enjoys spending time with her father, but he is usually too busy to spend quality time with Lizzie, much to her disappointment. Physical appearance Role in the film Lizzie and her father Dr. Griffith arrive at their summer cottage home. Her father is currently in the middle of constant research, so he may send it to the London scientists. Because of this, Lizzie is rather lonely, but her dreams about fairies keep her happy. One day, she decides to build a fairy house so she may meet an actual fairy. Tinker Bell and Vidia find the house, and Tinker Bell goes inside. Vidia uses her power of wind to lock the door, in an attempt to teach Tinker Bell a lesson on how human things are dangerous. Before Tinker Bell can escape however, Lizzie arrives and takes her to her home. Vidia then alerts Tinker Bell's friends, and a rescue mission is on. Meanwhile, Lizzie and Tinker Bell have grown a bond. Tinker Bell decided to teach Lizzie everything there is to know about fairies, from how they're born to how they change the seasons. Lizzie takes all the information an inserts it in a research book given to her by her father. When Lizzie feels that it's time to show him however, he openly discards the book calling her notes on fairies pure nonsense. Angered by Dr. Griffith's rants, Tinker Bell reveals herself and tells him off (though he and Lizzie only hears her jingle when she speaks). Fascinated by the sight, Dr. Griffith tries to capture Tinker Bell, but captures Vidia instead, who pushes Tink out the way. Dr. Griffith plans on taking Vidia to the scientists of London, but, unbeknown to Dr. Griffith, this will put the entire fairy species in danger. Tinker Bell and her friends reunite, and sets out to rescue Vidia. Lizzie stops her father before he can show Vidia to his fellow scientists. Dr. Griffith realizes his mistake and allows Lizzie to set Vidia free. Now that all is well, Tinker Bell and her friends have a tea picnic with the Griffith family, and Lizzie and her father spend quality time, for the first time in a while. Trivia *She bares a few similarities to Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. Both Lizzie and Wendy have misunderstanding fathers that mean well, and a strong belief of things said to exist only in the imagination. *While not appearing in the film, Lizzie is briefly mentioned by Tinker Bell to her sister Periwinkle in Secret of the Wings. *Her last name, Griffiths, might be inspired by the Cottingley Fairies photographer Frances Griffiths. They both saw fairies, but it is not explained whether Frances have seen one. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters who fly Category:Kids Category:English characters Category:Disney Fairies characters